The Allergy/Immunology unit of the Core will be responsible for all aspects of the exposure of animals to allergen and establishment of validation of an immunological response. These include skin testing of all animals for allergens prior to the beginning of allergen exposure and periodically during the exposure period. They will purify all allergens prior to exposure and analyze blood components for immunoglobulins, histamine, and expression of other mediators characteristic of the development of asthma during the allergen exposure. The unit is divided into four phases: 1) Initial Screening of Monkeys, 2) Allergen Sensitization Protocol, 3) Skin Testing Protocol, and 4) Immunological Evaluation. They now present preliminary data that confirms their ability to both sensitize adult and neonate rhesus to HDMA, with an increase of HDM specific serum IgE in the Ozone and allergen group.